United
by Asabella
Summary: The normal Avatar plot, with a major twist, and the comforts of a modern world. Katara finds out that nothing is ever what it seems. Zutara
1. Teaser

Trailer

**Katara and her family have been moving from town to town, country to country for ****years on end. Finally their grandmother finds a place that is untouched by the war****, a place where all three nations can live together.**

**Being a teenager brings a lot of stress onto Katara, if it's not grades then its boys, and if its n****ot boys then there's her past, that will always be there to haunt her, and if all ****else fail, then there's Sokka, her older brother, whose just stressful in general.**

**But what happens whe****n this paradise isn't what it**** seems, how will Katara deal? **

**--Asabella **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning**

I wandered around my new house alone. It had two floors, four bed rooms upstairs, and one bathroom which is also located on the second level.

Walking down the stairs I looked over the living room, where movers were bringing in their couch.

"Hi," I greeted cheerfully, waving at one of the young men moving the couch.

"Hey," He somewhat grunted before leaving to get another piece of furniture from the moving truck.

Rolling my eyes at the rudeness of the mover I continued on to the kitchen, which was next to the living room.

Gran Gran was sitting at the newly placed kitchen table sipping some tea with a man with long, gray hair.

"Why, speaking of my grandchildren, here's Katara, the youngest, she's 15."

The older man turned around revealing a wrinkled face, with lively golden eyes, "Hello young lady, my name is Iroh, and I live a few streets down with my nephew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I bowed in the traditional Water tribe way.

He smiled, "Would you like to join us?" He curled his hands in the sleeves of his trench coat, "We have tea!"

I smiled warmly, "Thank you, but, no, I would like to explore my new home some more." I motioned towards the back door located near the coat rack.

He nodded in understanding, "Ok, if you change your mind then you know where to come."

I laughed before giving a hurried good bye, and walking out the slider door.

Looking around our new backyard I noticed that it was fenced in, separating it from what looked like endless miles of woods, looking up, it seemed like the trees reached for the sky, its branches stretching out for balance.

I refocused on the yard, which hand freshly cut green grass, a few lawn chairs on the patio right outside the back door.

Walking off of said patio I spun around with my arms out stretched, giggling to myself happily before falling onto my back in the grass.

"You now Katara, I'm not sure if normal girls do that…." Came Sokka's sarcastic voice from around the corner.

Leaning up slightly I looked over towards the gate that lead towards the front lawn to see Sokka locking it.

I plopped back down starring at the cloudless sky. Beautiful blue and white birds were flying happily below the sunny sky.

I heard a heavy sigh as Sokka plopped down next to me, crossing his legs.

He wore normal, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt that had blue stripes going through the middle of it. He still wore his hair in the wolf tail, and he still carried his trusty boomerang in a sack that he always carried over his shoulder.

And this is my 17 year old brother.

"Iroh told me to give you this; it's your schedule for school." Sokka handed me an envelope titled Katara in very elegant hand writing.

Opening it immediately I read through my classes quickly—

**Period A- General Iroh-Room 209- History 2 (B)**

**Period B- Master Pakku-Room 104- Biology 3 (A) **

**Period C- Master Piandao-Room ArtB- Guitar Lessons **

**Period D- 3****rd**** LUNCH/ Hama- Chorus**

**Period E- King Bumi -Room 203- Sophomore Study Hall**

**Period F- Hama -Room 218- English 3 (A)**

**Period G- Guru Pathic -Room 120- Algebra 2 (B)**

**Period H – Bending practice in the GYM with Master Pakku**

Looking up from my schedule to Sokka's face I saw the same expression I was feeling, confusion.

"Hey Sokka, these 'teachers' are all famous…." I drifted off glancing at my schedule once again.

"And they are powerful benders… except for this Hama person, I've never heard of her." Sokka sighed and scratched his head, "And Piandao, isn't he a professional swordsman?" He scrunched his nose as if tasting something bitter.

I laughed, "He's not a professional, he's just the best swordsman known to earth!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air, along with the paper for emphasis.

"Ok… so what do you have for classes, maybe we will have some of the same, since you have some junior classes…." Sokka cleared his throat

"And you have mostly sophomore classes, Sokka." I sat up, laughter bubbling from my mouth while he glowered at me.

Sokka leaned his elbow on his knee, and put his chin on his palm before he mumbled, "You know Katara you don't have to rub it in… I still get good grades! "

Still chuckling I asked, "Ok… what do you have A period?"

He seemed to be happy about the change in topic, his frown disappearing, "I have Algebra, Biology—"

"What room and level?" I cut in, looking at my schedule.

"Umm, level 3, and 104…"

"We have the same B period, cool!" I said happily as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Ok, anyway, Study Hall, Typing, swordplay, Politics, English, Open period.

"Oh, that stinks; we only have one class together…." I sighed, looking down at the grass.

Sokka put an arm around me, pulling me into an awkward hug, "Its ok Katara, you'll do fine. You're way better at making friends than me! I tend to scare people away… I wonder why…" Sokka's brow knit in effort to figure out the mystery of his weirdness.

Laughing I stood up, and walked over to the door, "Hey, where are you going?" Sokka said rather loudly as I stepped one foot into the house.

"Shhh Sokka, are you trying to scare the neighbors away?" I rolled my eyes playfully, a smile still on my face as I put a finger to my mouth in a way to say be quiet.

"NO!—"He looked around sheepishly, "I mean no…." He said more quietly

I checked my braid to make sure it had no grass in it, "I was going to ask Iroh why there are famous teachers."

"Oh… he was leaving when he gave me the schedules, so you would have to go to his house."

Shrugging I closed the door behind me before walking through the kitchen and into the living room. The movers had finished moving the furniture into the living room. There was a TV at the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, a white couch with two plants on either side of it, on the wall across from the TV. Behind the couch was a large window with pretty dark blue drapes pooling down on the floor. A few feet away from the couch a white loveseat was placed, which was on the wall to the right of the Couch, above the loveseat was a family portrait at our old house in South Pole, or the water tribe. In the picture I was hugging my mother's leg who had a serene expression glued to her face, and my father was holding a huge fish up, a proud smile playing on his features, his cheeks flushed from the wind. Sokka was sitting cross-legged at Dad's feet, a goofy smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his ears. Gran Gran was in between my parents a small smile gracing her lips too.

I turned around unshed tears welling up in my eyes, '_I refuse to cry! This is a new start from THAT life! That life is my past, and this—'_I looked around the room, _'Is my future!'_

With that I headed towards the front door, hesitating at the door knob, '_Right, I should find Gran Gran before I go wandering around looking for Iroh's house….' _Shaking my head I smiled to myself, successfully swallowing the tears, just like I have so many times before.

Turning around I walked up the stairs, looking from room to room I finally located Gran Gran, who was making Sokka's bed, "Hey Gran Gran, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tara," Gran Gran looked up and smiled.

Gran Gran is the only one who is allowed to call me that, because that is what my mother used to call me before she… pasted away.

"Do you know where Iroh lives, I have a few questions about my schedule," I held up the slightly crumpled paper in my hand.

"He lives on Lilac Road; I believe his house is White, with golden colored shutters. He also has a garden of herbs in the front yard." She smiled warmly as she replaced a pillow case.

"Ok thanks Gran!"

"Be careful sweetie!" Gran Gran called before I left the room.

Laughing I waved goodbye and ran down the stairs, my hand running over the wooden spokes of the railing.

Opening the door I jogged of to the end of the street, passing by a couple of kids riding bikes.

I came to the main road looking at the road signs I read out loud, "Ok, I live on

Seagrove Avenue, then there's Pomanda Road, and there's Lilac Road."

I walked slowly towards Iroh's road, taking in my surroundings.

It was pretty plain on the main road; no one lived on it, but the actual streets where very colorful. On Pomanda Road there where a verity of colored houses from dark blue to pale yellow. There where gardens in almost every yard, and plenty of kids in the yards playing. I also noticed a Couple of kids that looked about my age. They were sitting on the sidewalk talking. A boy with long brown hair pushed a girl lightly in the arm, she seemed to just glare at him before laughing and pushing him back. The others surrounding them didn't react, so that must be normal.

Before I knew it I was standing at Lilac Road, right besides a road sign and stop sign.

A Red Ford Taurus pulled up to the stop sign before I continued to Iroh's Road**,**

It had music that was without a doubt Metallica blaring out of all four open windows.

A boy with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes was driving. He noticed me, and flashed a crooked smile in my direction as he leaned down to turn down the music slightly, and then he leaned over to the passenger side a crooked smile still on his lips.

"Why hello there, I haven't seen you around her before, ya new here?" He asked, putting some sort of grass his mouth.

"Yeah, we just moved in today." I stated while clasping my hand around my back.

"Are you going to Cloverfeild High—"His cell phone rang, "Umm… hold on a sec alright."

I nodded why he pulled out a cell phone.

I listened in to his side of the conversation:

"Hello?"

……

"Oh, Hi Smellerbee, what's up?"

……

"Oh, sorry I got caught up talking to a new kid at the end of my road."

…..

"OK, OK, I'm coming!" He hung up the phone and put it back on the cup holder, "Sorry but I have to get going; I'm needed at a meeting, so I'll see you around…." He drifted off expectantly his brown eyes locking with mine.

"Katara," I filled in.

"Ok, Katara I'll see you around… by the way, my names Jet."

With that he drove off down Main Street, his music blaring again.

Walking slowly down the road I thought to myself, '_well, people seem friendly enough here, I'm glad we moved to this island... I wonder who told Gran Gran about it anyway, all she said was a friend recommended it to her…._

Shaking my head, I continued down Lilac Street until I came to the only house that was white with golden shutters. Looking at the Mail box I noticed the family name, Sozun.

_Why does that name seem so familiar?_

I went up the small walkway and noticed a garden full of herbs on one side of the house.

I walked up the concrete steps one by one before ringing the door bell, which had a cute _ding dong_ sound to it.

I waited about 30 seconds before ringing it again, them finally, I saw movement from a window a few feet from the door.

I heard some sounds coming from behind the door, no doubt his nephew coming to the door.

"I'M GETTING IT UNCE! JEEZE!"

Then the door swung open opened to reveal a perturbed looking young man. He wore a scowl that didn't go away when he looked down at me.

He was at least one foot taller than me. He had black hair that contrasted with his pale skin dramatically. His hair didn't go past the base of his neck, and hit hung in his face, partially covering his piercing golden eyes. He wore a red robe looking thing with red sweat pants underneath them. The trims of both articles of clothing were a proud gold. But, the most shocking thing about him was the scar on his left eye.

Trying not to show my shock I looked down, '_I feel as if I have seen him before….' _I thought to myself, '_Some much for everyone being friendly…but… there's still hope for everyone being attractive… besides Sokka of course!' _I held back a snicker at the thought.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding annoyed to be bothered.

"Yeah, is Iroh here?" I looked up, kind of nervous.

"I knew it was for him… that lazy, tea making…." He turned around and walked away his voice drifting off.

A few seconds after Iroh took the teen's place.

"Oh, well hello there Katara, what brings you here?" He smiled

"Umm… I have a few questions about the school."

"Oh well come in, we can talk over some tea." He turned around and walked slowly forward.

I followed quietly, feeling a tiny bit awkward.

And that is chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed. A lot of the things about the school she and Sokka are going to will be answered next chappy.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Awkward

"Why don't you sit on the couch why I go get some fresh jasmine tea?" Iroh asked with his hands in his over sized sleeves.

I nodded as he turned to go to the next room, most likely the kitchen.

I sat down on a comfy, dark red sofa that was situated a few inches away from a dark stained, wooden coffee table. The room was white, with elegant designs on the upper borders in the same color as the couch. There was a nice flat screen TV, along with a Recliner next to the couch. White drapes where slid over to either side of a rather large window, letting sunlight illuminate the room.

Iroh came back into the living room with a tray in hand, the sound of clattering china accompanying him.

Sitting down next to me he put the tray on the coffee table, "So what brings you here 20 minutes after I left your house?" he asked as he poured two cups of tea, his weathered face concentrating.

"I have a few questions about the schedule, and school I will be attending this coming Monday." I explained as he handed me a cup of steaming tea.

"Ah, now what would they be?" He sipped some tea.

"First of all, most of the teachers are well known around the world… why?" I blew on the tea that was in my hands.

"Well these students are picked either because they have outstanding talents in martial arts, weapons, bending, or have very good grades. So these students need the best teachers out there to assist them with learning." Iroh explained

"Don't the teachers have lives elsewhere though, like Master Pakku has people in the North Pole to take care of right, so, why is he here."

"Well, it all depends on the person; we all have different reasons for being here, like myself, I'm here simply because I'm not allowed in my birth place anymore. With Master Pakku, he returns to his land when our summer starts, many teachers do that as well. But we all have one thing in common, we believe that our youth needs better education, many young benders do not excel in there special powers, which leaves our youth… or future vulnerable…." He drifted off as he took another sip of tea.

I finally got the tea down to a drinkable temperature as a thought came to mind, "You said that students are picked, what you mean by that."

"Well, this school is like military schools accept less strict; you have to meet certain standards if you're a bender unlike the public school on the other side of the island, only the more serious students are allowed to go here. In this school you are tested in more ways than the public school." Iroh scratched the side of his neck.

"You also said skilled students… why Sokka then?" I raised an eyebrow.

A loud chuckle erupted from Iroh's mouth, "Your brother is the only one on this island that can use a boomerang like he does, besides, he has great potential."

"Sokka… have potential… for what? An eating contest?" Confusion crawled back into my mind.

"He's a bright young man, after all he is related to you, and you seem to do rather well in school. But I personally think he could be a good warrior if he put his mind to it."

I laughed, "Ok, well see… Sokka doesn't have that good of an attention span."

"Like I said he's related to you, and I hear you do very well in school." Iroh complemented

"Thank you Iroh, that's very sweet, but I'm sure there must be better students—"

"Non-sense, you'll do fine!" He poured some more tea, reassuringly smiling at me.

The sound of the tea hitting the cup reminded me, "Excuse me Iroh, but, I need to use the bathroom—"

"Go right ahead it's the third door down that hall, "He pointed behind me, and I turned to look, "On the right." He directed.

"Thank you," I stood up and walked down the hall, looking at the pictures on the wall.

There was one with a young lady; she was beautiful, golden eyes, with long midnight black hair. She had a child in her arms that was at least five, and standing next to her was what looked like a younger Iroh. I'm not sure why this picture jumped out to me; the little boy's eyes just seem so familiar.

The third door on the right was closed, so, I knocked, but, there was no answer. After waiting a couple seconds I opened the door.

Loud music assaulted my ears as I the door creaked open.

Confused, I opened the heavy door more, to reveal a steamed up bathroom. I saw a boom box sitting on the toilet, playing screamo music obnoxiously loud. Then I noticed the source of the steam.

The shower was running, hot water pouring out of the spout quickly.

I stood in the entrance of the bathroom for a few seconds processing this new information.

Then it hit me, there's someone in the shower! Or more accurate, Iroh's cute nephew, naked, dripping wet, a few feet away from me. A very thin piece of cloth separating us, so thin, that I could see his blurry silhouette.

As reality came back to me I closed the door, and stepped out of the bathroom in one fluid movement as I heard the water shut off, and I saw the shower curtain moving right before the door closed.

Panicking I ran back into the living room where Iroh sat.

I quickly sat down next to him as he turned towards me, giving me a knowing look, "I forgot that my nephew was taking a shower."

"Yeah…." I said awkwardly, forgetting that I had to go pee, "I guess he is…." A blush crept onto my cheeks, "I just don't understand why I couldn't here the music! It was so loud!" I shook my head, eyeing my cup of tea.

"When we first moved here we had normal doors, doors that let sound through, so when he started listening to the screaming he calls good music, I installed sound proof doors to save my old ears, which is why you didn't here the music."

I looked up, to find him starring at me, "What?" I asked while gulping down the now cold tea.

"Nothing, just thinking…." He said cryptically.

"Ok…." I replied

As if it was timed, the door to the bathroom opened, both Iroh and I looked back.

That was my first mistake.

He walked down the hall his wet hair hanging in his face, sticking to his forehead. He had no shirt on, leaving his well toned chest bare for me to see, but the most shocking thing was that only a towel was wrapped around his midsection.

I tried my best NOT to let my mouth drop to the ground, Jeeze, this guy was built.

"What are you looking at?" Iroh's nephew glared at me as he walked towards the stairs.

"Uhh, nothing…." I said, showing off my intellect.

He rolled his eyes, "Hey, did either of you come into the bathroom while I was in the shower, I swore I saw the door close when I went to get out." His glare never left me as he paused at the first step of the stairs.

Iroh opened his mouth to say something, but, I interrupted, "No! We both were here the whole time!" I interrupted

'_Very inconspicuous Katara….'_ I scolded myself

Iroh cleared his voice, "I believe you guys haven't been formally introduced yet." Iroh changed the subject, much to my relief, "Katara, this is my nephew, Zuko."

'_Why does that name sound so familiar….'_ I thought as I eyed Zuko some more.

"Umm… nice to meet you…." I broke the awkward silence, tearing my eyes away from him.

He simply looked away from me as he walked up the stairs, boom box in hand.

As soon as he was out of sight Iroh turned to me, "Sorry about my nephew, he's not always like this… only 80% of the time…." Iroh chuckled to himself.

"I think he knows that it was me who walked in on him." I looked at the stairs nervously, expecting him to be there.

"Yes, I got the same impression too." Iroh chuckled.

"What?" I asked growing at little aggravated now, I hate it when people laugh at my expense.

"What a grand way to meet!" He laughed

I rolled my eyes and looked outside to see it getting dark, "Wow, it's getting late, I better get going, I'll see you at school Iroh."

I stood up and walked towards the door, "I will be there." Iroh said happily, still chuckling at my expense.

Nodding, even though he most likely didn't see it, I walked out the door.

I was just about off their property when a stick hit me in the head, confused for the millionth time today I looked up while spinning in a circle, I found no other than Zuko sitting on the top of the roof. How he got up there, I don't know, but, this time he was fully clothed.

"Hey, which school are you going to?" He asked as he scooted towards the edge of the roof, just to dangle his feet off the edge.

"Umm… Cloverfeild High School." I answered

"Oh great…." He said sarcastically before he jumped off the roof, that was at least 12 yards of the ground mind I tell you. But, he landed effortlessly in a crouching position, before rising to his true height.

"Then I will see you Monday…." He shot from behind his shoulder as he went back inside the house.

XXXXXXX

I opened the door to my house to see Sokka and Gran Gran sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Gran Gran looks over at me and smiles, "How was you visit?"

"… Ok I guess…." I looked down as I took off my blue flip flops.

"Ok? Oh Tara, what happened?" A hint of concern was evident in her voice.

"Nothing, I just met Iroh's nephew, and, well, the least to say we didn't start off on the right foot." I filled in as I walked over to the couch, pushed Sokka over some and sat in between them.

"You could have asked Katara, jeeze…." Sokka grumbled as he refocused on what looked like Ace Ventura: Pet detective.

"Sorry Sokka," I said nonchalantly, not really caring.

"Sure," Was Sokka's distracted answer.

"But did you get the questions answered that you needed?" Gran Gran grabbed my attention again.

"Yeah, I did, Iroh's really nice, plus, he makes good tea!" Both Gran Gran and I laughed.

Sokka turned to me, and tapped my shoulder, getting my attention, "So why are the teachers famous?" He asked while I turned towards him.

I explained to him about our new school, and how the students there only get the best of the best, because the pupil's there are the best of the best.

"Then how did I get in?" he asked, with a bewildered expression.

I laughed, "I asked the exact same thing, Iroh said that you have unique skills, like your boomerang, ands says you have some potential to become a good warrior…." I finished, glancing at the TV.

'REALLY! ME? A GOOD WARRIOR!!" Sokka exclaimed as he clapped his hands like a five year old.

"Yes Sokka, you have potential…." I added

"COOL!!!" He exclaimed

Both Gran Gran and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

XXXXXXX

After the movie was over, and Sokka stopped ranting on about how cool Ace Ventura was, and how he's his role model, Gran Gran got up to go to bed.

"You guys should go to bed soon too, its getting late." Gran Gran yawned as she hugged both Sokka and I good night.

"Gran it's only nine O' clock," Sokka pointed out as he went to raid the kitchen.

"Well anyway, don't go to bed too late, you guys had a busy day." Gran Gran made her way up stairs.

Sighing I stood up and walked out to the kitchen to see Sokka opening a bag of freshly popped popcorn.

On my way outside I grabbed a handful before he could react, "HEY! Get your own!"

"I did," I said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"No you didn't you took mine!" He exclaimed

"But I got it myself, you didn't give it to me, so I got my own." I stuck my tongue out at him as I slide the door open and walked out.

I took a deep breath of the spring air. I loved it at night; it is so serene, and peaceful. The smell of freshly mowed lawn made it better, if possible. Since I have never had my own lawn before, moving around the world never let me experience the simple pleasures of life, such as a freshly cut lawns. Besides, living in the Poles didn't help either, our lawns were snow plains. So, the smell of cut grass immediately grew to my favorite scent.

Sitting down on a lawn chair, I hummed a small tune to myself.

**Flashback**

'_I'm going to miss the South Pole it was my home for 39 years, but, we had to leave. The fire nation or Asia, has a fleet to find the last southern tribe waterbender and Katara that would be you.' Gran Gran told me, grabbing my hand._

'_Why?' I asked simply, my innocent seven year old mind didn't comprehend what Gran Gran was telling me._

'_If they catch you then…horrible things will happen, Katara we have to leave, now!' Gran Gran seemed in distress_

'_What will happen?' I tilted my head to one side._

'_Horrible things alright, so go pack you bags.' Gran Gran tried to pull my room, but, I stayed grounded._

'_Why can't we just let them see me, that's all they want? Right?' I asked glaring _

'_No Katara, they want to take you away from us, they see you as a threat to their cause,' Gran Gran tried to explain._

'_What cause?' I asked, picking up my doll from the floor._

'_Not now Katara, go pack!' She pushed me into my room._

"_They see a seven year old as a threat?' I started to giggle lightly._

'_Katara, we have to leave, and that's final!' That was the end of the argument._

_XX_

_A few years' pasts with Sokka, Gran Gran, and I on the run from nation to nation, except the fire nation of course. We went everywhere, from the North Pole, To all parts of the Earth kingdom, but when we settled in a small town on the coast Gran Gran received a letter telling us to go to Frititi Island, where all Nations live in harmony, and all children are allowed to learn. _

_But it was difficult getting to the Island because few people knew of its existence. But another letter came saying where to find a ferry that will bring us to Frititi Island. So after eight years of not having a long term home, we finally found a place that we could live happily, and freely—" _

"What are you thinking about?" Sokka asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Nothing much…." I said looking up at the stars.

"I know that look Katara, you were thinking hard about something that's bothering you... was it Iroh's Nephew, did her hurt you? Because if he did—"

"Sokka,"

"I will literally kill hi—"

Sokka!"

"and beat him to a bloody pulp until—"

"SOKKA!!" I yelled finally getting him to shut up.

"I was thinking of our journey with Gran Gran. I was thinking of our _old _life. You know the one where we had both parents, and we were _happy!"_ Tears started to well up again.

'_Damn it! I am not going to cry!' _ I told myself stubbornly.

"Katara… We can be happy now; we can have a normal life… or at least semi normal…."

"We could have stayed at the South Pole if it wasn't for me, we could have had a GOOD childhood, not this… this…." I stuttered

I felt my brother engulf me in a hug as the tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Katara, us having to move is NOT your fault, the messed up war caused it."

"Sokka, a lot of people died at our tribe because of me! If I was still there they could have just killed me, and left so no one else would have had to die!" I am certainly not the naïve seven year old I was last time I had a conversation like this."

"Don't talk like that Katara, you give our tribe hope." Sokka tried to reassure me by rubbing my back.

"But it's true," Both he and I knew it was.

Sokka didn't comment.

"We don't even know if Dad's still alive Sokka! We don't know if the South Pole is even still on the map! How can I give them hope when it seems like there princess and prince don't even care!" Tears ran down my cheek in despair.

"Shhhh!" Sokka shushed me while looking around, "No can know we are the missing royalty of the Southern Tribe Katara, you know the bounty that's over our heads!!" Sokka whispered heatedly while he pulled me closer to him, " Besides the tribe knows we are still out there, as long as we're alive there's hope for them." He soothed, whispering into my ear.

"How? How can us running around the world help them?" I asked tears dripping off my chin and onto his shirt.

"We can find allies and help them; we're their only hope for the war to end. You know no one's allowed to leave or enter the Southern Watertribe Katara. The Firenation has taken control of it." He reasoned.

"I'm tired of pretending to be Northern Watertribe." I huffed my tears drying up slightly.

Sokka sighed and leaded his head on top of mine.

We sat silently together for a while, his arms still around me, and my head still buried in his chest.

I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away as my tired eyes started to drift close.

The last thing I saw was the moon illuminated lawn of our new home before I fell asleep in my older brother's arms.

I know this was a sappy ending, but, I needed to get across what Katara was going through, plus, I needed to tell you guys why they left in the first place. I am hoping that this filled you in, and if you have any questions that I can answer please tell me, I would be happy to answer them. Ok, North (minus green land), South America, Europe, and Africa are the Earth Kingdom. Fire nation is Asia, and Australia, and the Northern Water tribe is Greenland (Not so close to the Earth Kingdom, and way bigger than Antarctica… use you imagination ;)! Antarctica is the southern water tribe! So those are the territories!

Merrrry Christmas, I've updated a lot of my stories today as a Christmas present, including two chapters of my new AU story! I hoped you enjoyed them ,and check out my other stories!


End file.
